Problem: If $x \triangleleft y = xy+3x-y$, find $-4 \triangleleft -2$.
Substitute in $x = -4$ and $y = -2$ to get $(-4)(-2)+(3)(-4)-(-2)$ Simplify the expression to get $-2$.